The First Christmas Reunion
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: it was her first christmas without him. what was she going to do? please r&r. rated k


A/N: I don't own any ff12 characters, Square Enix does. This is a one-shot for Basch and Ashe. Please enjoy and review! Happy holidays! P.s. forgive me for my spelling errors for a couple of things… I can't spell worth shenanigans.

First Christmas without Him

She stood on the terrace of the castle balcony. Over looking Rabanastre being lit up as a huge Christmas tree. It had been six months since her coronation. That day had been a joy but also a terror. Rasler wasn't here anymore. He would never be king. He would never be by her side again.

Ashe sighed as she heard the advisors come into her rooms. She was already sick and tired of them. They were always breathing down her neck about some trifle business. These advisors had no idea what the people wanted or needed. She missed the days where she was "dead." But at least she had one friend here. He came in wearing his light armor. His sword was strapped to his hip and his shield was on his back. Montblanc had assigned him to be a bodyguard to the queen.

Vaan was working full-time for the clan. After he got sky pirating out of his system, Montblanc had approached. He had offered him a job and Vaan had accepted it. Ever since, he was being occupied with hunts and odd missions.

Penelo had married Balthier last year when he had come back. Fran was working with Vaan and was enjoying herself. She was one of the highest ranking warriors in the clan. Balthier was now a Judge for Larsa. Basch was still with Larsa, guarding him as he usually does. Larsa had a queen. She was a former princess from another country. Everyone was happy except for Ashe.

"What's wrong, Ashe?" Vaan asked. She groaned. He started chuckling. She was going to say something nasty soon.

"I need a break from those idiots," she whispered as the advisors approached them. Vaan led her into her room. She listened to the council for around two hours.

A couple of hours later, Vaan was about to go to the Low Towns for something. Fran came up to him. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

"The Clan needs you," she said. He nodded and started going down the secret passageway into the sewers.

Up in the royal rooms, Ashe paced as she was gazing at the wall. There were royal guests coming and she didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to see or hear from anyone except her thought. She was planning for everyone because of the Christmas party that was hosted here every year. She was separating every little piece of paper that was in the huge stack. She sighed as memories overcame her. Rasler was the one who loved the party. He loved being a host and helping everyone. He loved having fun with everything. He was the brightness in her life.

She was sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was overcome with memories and needed to escape.

Vaan looked over at Montblanc. He smiled and gave Vaan instructions about escorting guests to the palace. One guest had Vaan jumping up and down. The man that his brother had served under in the war smiled at him. His hair was shorter, but his scar was still prominent. Vaan smiled in relief. Maybe now Ashe wouldn't be so sad. After all, they had something going, but didn't tell anyone.

"Vaan. How are you?" his deep voice asked. vaan started telling him everything that was plaguing Ashe. Basch looked at him in an odd manner. He looked worried and pained at the same time. Vaan led him into the palace. He led him to Ashe's chamber. He knocked on the door and vanished.

Ashe heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Her heart stopped when she saw the person standing there. His hazel eyes were warm as they gazed into hers. She cried into his arms. He smiled at her and held her close. She was close to his heart. Their relationship had always been a secret to everyone except Vaan. Now, they were so deeply intertwined that they couldn't live without each other. He smiled and held her closer.

Down the hall, Vaan whispered to an interfering spirit, "Are you happy now?"

Rasler nodded and thanked him.

"Merry Christmas," Vaan called out. Before vanishing, the man nodded and smiled.


End file.
